


Wanderlust

by Janel



Category: Smosh
Genre: A little Spanish, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Peru, Teensy Bit of Angst, Travel, Weirdly kinda educational, first fic, probably swearing, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janel/pseuds/Janel
Summary: The best person to travel the world with is the person who makes you feel the most at home. That is why Damien loved traveling with Shayne.





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very loosely based on my own experiences in Perú. Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, this being my first fic! Enjoy!

The best person to travel the world with is the person who makes you feel the most at home. That is why Damien loved traveling with Shayne. Their adventures together had taken them anywhere from the Walmart across the street from their apartment at midnight to countries far from home. Now was an example of the latter, as Damien and Shayne flew to Perú.  
Damien glanced at the man sitting next to him on the plane. Shayne slept peacefully, despite the turbulence, as his head bobbed up and down. Damien grinned and turned back to his book.  
After a while, Damien felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Shayne’s head rested on him. This caused Damien to flush slightly. He inexplicably felt a sudden urge to brush the hair from the other man’s face. Damien tried to avert his focus back to his book, but Shayne’s face so close to his own took precedence in his thoughts.  
After some time of attempting to concentrate on his reading, to no avail, Damien finally gave up and decided to try to sleep as well. His head slowly began to rest upon that of his best friend as he was seduced by sleep. Damien was sleepily aware of the feeling quickly enveloping him. The flutter that he felt in his stomach when he looked at Shayne so closely, the blush spread across his cheeks, the heavy beating of his heart. Weary of the meaning behind these emotions, he allowed himself to drift asleep. 

—

Damien’s eyes opened to a pair of blue eyes staring back into them. He lifted his head off of Shayne’s, and Shayne quickly did the same.  
“Oh, uh, sorry about that, man.” Shayne’s cheeks burned red, the proximity of the two men’s faces glaringly evident in his mind.  
Damien smiled softly in return. “No worries, you make a great pillow. I hope you can say the same for me.”  
A smile grew on Shayne’s face as he nodded in reply.  
They were interrupted by a flight attendant asking their meal order, but Shayne’s thoughts keep returning to Damien, and waking up cuddling him. It felt right. Safe. This fact chewed at Shayne’s mind as he processed its significance, unsure of what it could mean for the future.


	2. Hotel

Damien and Shayne’s flight landed in Lima late at night, and neither of them could wait to collapse into bed. After retrieving their luggage, they caught a bus to take them to their hotel in Miraflores. They sleepily conversed, expressing their excitement to finally be in Perú, but they mostly just sat and watched the buildings speed by, comfortable in the other’s presence.  
When checking into the hotel, however, there seemed to be a problem. The front desk agent explained the problem to Shayne in Spanish, while Damien watched, concerned. After she told him the problem, Shayne chuckled and shook his head.  
“Esta bien, no hay problema. No es tu culpa,” Shayne replied to the desk agent.  
She seemed relieved and smiled back at Shayne, then wished him and Damien “buenas noches”: good night.  
“What was the problem?” Damien questioned Shayne, still confused.  
“You’ll see,” Shayne grinned back.  
This, obviously, did not explain anything to Damien, and he continued to try to remember and translate the conversation between Shayne and the lady as they found their way to their room. 

—

As soon as Damien entered his and Shayne’s room, he knew exactly what the problem had been.  
“How cheesy is that?” Shayne laughed from behind Damien.  
Damien giggled in reply. “Oh… my god!”  
They stared in disbelief and amusement at the singular bed in their room. After calming down, they readied themselves for bed, both considering what to do about the ironic shortage of furniture.  
Finally, when they were both ready, Damien turned to Shayne. “I’ll take the floor, man,” he offered.  
“Absolutely not,” Shayne replied, “you can have the bed, and I’ll take the floor!”  
They bickered on like this for a while before Damien eventually said, “Get your ass in that bed, Shayne!” chuckling as he did so.  
“Okay, fine!” Shayne laughed back, “but only if your ass gets in there with me!”  
This caught Damien off guard, as though he was fine with sharing the bed, he had not known that Shayne would be as well. “Alright then, it’s settled.” Damien lowered himself under the covers, and Shayne followed suit.  
The men laid awkwardly for a while, and Shayne’s mind went on overdrive, wondering if he had creeped Damien out by offering to share the bed, scolding himself because ‘Goddamnit I should have just taken the floor’, until he felt the mattress shift. He looked over to see a sleeping Damien turn to face him. Shayne could feel the other man’s warmth, and the proximity of their faces lit his heart ablaze. His exhaustion coaxed him to sleep, but not before he could feel a hand sleepily placed around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the second chapter! I’m officially the cheesiest person on earth for using the one bed trope, but I accept this fact with open arms!


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kind of short, I’m sleep deprived as hizzity heck and have an early morning tomorrow ✌🏻

It took Damien a moment to remember where he was when he awoke. It took him another moment to realize that his face was inches from Shayne’s, not a rare occurrence recently. As Damien shook away the fog of sleep, he became aware of his hand around Shayne’s waist, and Shayne’s hand on Damien’s shoulder. He inwardly panicked for a moment, but stayed still, as to not wake Shayne.   
God. Has Shayne always looked this good? Damien studied Shayne’s face for a while, admiring the way the other man’s hair fell over his forehead and his peaceful expression.   
‘What am I doing?’ Damien remembered his current position and gently removed Shayne’s hand from his shoulder and his own hand from Shayne’s waist. He slowly sat up and grabbed his phone.   
He didn’t feel like getting out of bed yet, so he scrolled through Instagram for a while. He always liked looking through posts that fans tagged him in, and decided to do so now. He grinned at the pictures of him and excited fans from Vidcon and other meet-and-greets. He found various stalker-esque photos where people had spotted him in public, and chuckled at them. He scrolled further to see a video, probably a compilation or edit someone had made. Curious, he tapped the post. The video was, indeed, a compilation, filled with several clips and pictures of Damien and Shayne. In the video, he watched himself and his best friend playfully tease each other and tell jokes and laugh. He smiled, and glanced at the sleeping man beside him. Looking back to his phone, he read the caption on the video. It read “I ship it #shaymien,” and Damien felt his cheeks get hot. He knew that the ship existed, but it was always a little surprising to see a post about it.   
He closed Instagram and just messed around on his phone for a while while thinking. Shayne was his best friend. It had been that way for a long time. What would it be like to be more than that? Damien timidly pondered this for a while, before he felt stirring from the other side of the bed.   
“Well, good morning sunshine!” Damien teased as his friend glanced around, momentarily confused, as Damien had been, about where he was. Remembering, Shayne settled back down into the bed and rubbed his face.   
“What time is it?” Shayne whined sleepily.   
“It’s 9:30, bud,” Damien laughed. Shayne was adorable when he woke up. Damien was caught off guard by his own thoughts, but pushed them away as he watched Shayne roll out of bed. Literally.   
Shayne hit the ground with a grunt, and after Damien checked to make sure he was okay, he laughed, and Shayne joined in.   
“Do you wanna get some breakfast, baby boy?” Damien chuckled, after a while of sleepy laughing.   
Shayne nodded in reply and the two men got ready for the day.


	4. Beach

After a day of sightseeing and being tourists, Damien and Shayne decided to walk to the beach near their hotel. It was a rock beach, and they had to be careful with their steps. The boys stood at the edge of waves because the water was too cold and the rocks too slippery to go any farther. The waves lapped near their feet.   
Shayne glanced at Damien. The other man was watching the horizon, and he looked completely at peace. Shayne’s heart ached. He had suspected for a while that he had feelings for Damien, and it was time to come to terms with it. It was true. He was in love with his best friend.   
His body felt like ice. No, just his feet. His feet felt cold and… wet? He broke out of his thoughts and looked down to see his feet— and shoes— submerged in freezing water.   
“Goddamnit!” He stumbled backward toward Damien, who had seen the wave coming and was laughing at Shayne, who was having an incredibly hard time keeping his footing on the slick rocks with his wet shoes.   
“Come here you big goof,” Damien snorted, and grabbed Shayne by the bicep and hoisted him to dry land.   
“Thanks bro,” Shayne laughed, glancing embarrassed at Damien, who had not let go of Shanye’s bicep.   
“It’s… it’s a bit chilly out here, isn’t it?” Damien grinned mischievously. He wrapped his arm around Shayne, pulling the other man close.   
Shayne flushed and hesitantly leaned into the sideways embrace. Damien peered smugly at Shayne, who smiled back.  
They stood like that for some time, before it began to get dark and they headed back to the hotel. While walking, Shayne slipped his hand into Damien’s. Damien looked at him, with a look of questioning, and also a bit of something else. “What? My hand is cold,” Shayne shrugged, and Damien chuckled and squeezed Shayne’s hand back, a slight blush on his cheeks, hidden in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a fat second, but I’m back! Sorry it’s short, I’m working on getting my chapter lengths right. :)


	5. Marqueta

Damien and Shayne were exploring a marqueta full of little shops selling everything one could imagine, from instruments that looked and sounded like birds to masks made out of llama hair to seasoned quinoa and Inca Cola. The narrow aisles caused the two men, both much larger than an average Peruano, to walk practically on top of each other, their shoulders rubbing together. Damien pointed out a deck of playing cards themed around sex and laughed, and Shayne laughed and pointed out a keychain shaped like a penis. They giggled and continued wandering, pointing out items they liked or found funny.  
The two had entered a shop dedicated to llama ponchos and were looking for ones that they liked. Damien was looking at a very colorful poncho, red with a multicolored chevron design. He held it in front of him and turned to Shayne. “How’s this look?”  
Shayne was caught off guard by how good Damien looked. The deep red of the poncho contrasted well with Damien’s skin and the material hung off his body so gracefully. “Dude, that’s the one.” Shayne grinned and shook his head in amazement or amusement.  
“Alright bud, now we gotta find one for you.” Damien returned to sorting through the hanging poncho. Shayne searched as well, but he worried that he wouldn’t find one that was as perfect for him as Damien’s.  
As he searched, he felt a tug on his leg. He looked to see a tiny Peruano girl beside him, staring up at him. He smiled softly at her and greeted her. “Hola, princesa.” She giggled and poked a poncho, then pulled at his leg again. “¿Esto es para mí?” He questioned, picking up the poncho to inspect. The poncho had diagonal designs in brown, red, and white. The fabric at the neck bunched up and evened out over the shoulders. He looked down at the girl, who was staring at him expectantly. “Eso es perfecto, gracias.” She smiled proudly then ran off to cause trouble.  
“Dude, that was adorable.” Shayne turned back to Damien, who was watching him with adoring eyes. Damien had been entranced, watching Shayne interact with the little ‘princesa.’ Shayne was so good with the girl, and the poncho she had picked out for him was perfect for him. Damien admired his friend as Shayne held the poncho in front of himself and studied it and himself in the mirror. Damien walked up behind Shayne and put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “It looks stunning.” He felt a slight flush creep up his cheeks, but he only cared about one thing. Shayne. Damien liked Shayne. God, he loved him. Everything from his awful (but hilarious) jokes to his self conscious glances in the mirror. The way his hair fell onto his forehead and how his eyes scrunched up when he laughed.  
Shayne.  
That handsome bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the Spanish makes it a little hard to understand; I did my best to make it self explanatory and simple language. The boys love each other!! (Also, those sex cards and the penis keychain are 100% real! They’re very popular in Perú!)


	6. Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long boi because I’m listening to dodie and feeling romantic. 😂 Enjoy whatever this is :)

Wind rushed through Damien’s hair as he gazed at the water. He and Shayne were on a boat traveling across Lago Titicaca, and they had managed to snag the seats on the roof. He closed his eyes and just felt. Wind. Mist. Sun. Happy. He felt so incredibly, disgustingly, aboundingly happy.  
Shayne was enchanted by Damien. The son of a bitch wasn’t even trying to be attractive, but he looked stunning, goddamnit. Shayne gazed lovingly at the small smile tugging at Damien’s lips and the way he relaxed into Shayne, seated next to him, an arm slung over Damien’s shoulder. Warmth filled Shayne. From the sun, from Damien, from his heart. He closed his eyes and grinned.  
Damien glanced at Shayne, and he felt the breath rush out of his lungs. The way the sun hit the blonde’s hair was angelic. Damien felt as though he needed to pray or cross himself to cleanse his sin in order to be in the presence of such pure beauty.  
Shayne’s eyes opened and met Damien’s. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, simply enjoying each other and the happiness of the while. Shayne felt a smile grow across his face, and saw it mirrored in Damien’s. Damien looked away toward the water and rested his head on Shayne’s shoulder. Shayne felt his heart dance, and he drew a shocked breath, before relaxing into the other and resting his head upon Damien’s. 

—

Damien awoke to a crewman alerting him and Shayne that the boat would be docking soon, and they should get down from the roof for safety. He gently shook Shayne to wake him, then told him. The two climbed down onto a bench on the back of the boat and chatted while the boat docked at the island. They were visiting the island Taquile, and joked about getting Tequila there.  
The boat had docked and Shayne and Damien walked the long path to a little family restaurant for lunch. Upon arrival, they were greeted by every member of the family working there, who shook their hands enthusiastically and beamed at them. The two men were led to a bench in front of a fire pit, and a man, seemingly the grandfather of the family, explained to Shayne in Spanish that the family would be performing a traditional Peruano dance to welcome the newcomers, and requested that Shayne and Damien join in when beckoned. Shayne agreed, and watched as the grandfather and his family spun around the fire pit, the women in traditional dance costume.  
After a while of dancing, two young girls reached their hands to Shayne and Damien, who gratefully accepted. They smiled and giggled as they were swept up into the circle. They watched the girls and followed their movements, twirling and performing simple but meaningful footwork. To end the dance, the family began joining hands around the circle and spinning around. Damien and Shayne followed suit, and spun hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes, wrinkled up by smiles. The dance ended, and the guests were escorted to a table, where they were served fish from the lake they were in the middle of, fresh from the morning’s catch. 

—

Tummies full and content, Damien and Shayne wandered the island, coming across a tiny beach on the hillside. The two walked over to it, and sat with their feet in the water, talking about everything and nothing. They leaned against each other, comfortable in the other’s embrace. Eventually, they walked toward the dock to catch a boat back to the mainland. On the way, they passed under a large stone arch with foliage climbing up its sides.  
“God, that looks like something straight out of a cheesy romance movie,” Damien joked. “The main couple of the story would definitely kiss underneath the arch.”  
Shayne chuckled and agreed, looking towards Damien, to find the brunette staring back at him. They paused underneath the arch, and stared into each other’s eyes. Shayne chuckled awkwardly, and Damien wrinkled his nose in amusement. Shayne felt the space between the two shrinking, and his heart threatened to explode.  
The two stopped abruptly at the loud and sudden sound of a goat’s bleat. They looked to see an old shepherd woman herding goats on the grassy hill. They looked back to each other and chuckled awkwardly and self consciously.  
“We’d better get going if we’re going to catch that boat,” Shayne stated, and began walking toward the dock. He heard Damien hurry to catch up, and felt him brush against his shoulder.  
Damien’s lungs ached and his heart shivered, but he slowly and tentatively took Shayne’s hand. He saw Shayne glance at him in the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze ahead, not wanting to make a big deal of it. He heard Shayne chuckle, and felt him squeeze Damien’s hand back. There was no hiding the grin on Damien’s face.


	7. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was too happy. I had to throw in some angst. Sorry not sorry.

Damien woke up feeling dead. Breathing was laborious, moving was too hard, and thinking was painful. He overall just felt numb. ‘No, not today. Please, please, please, not today.’ He begged himself. His depression always got worse at the worst times. ‘God, just let me enjoy my vacation, with none of this bullshit.’ His mind seemed to scoff in response, working against him. Damien turned over in bed and groaned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
‘Shit.’ Damien had forgotten that he was sharing a bed with Shayne, and hadn’t wanted to worry Shayne with his unstable mental illness.  
“Um, nothing, I… I’m just sore, uh, from… from yesterday.” Damien lied. He felt the mattress shift as Shayne turned to face him.  
“Dames, for as great of an actor as you are, that lie sucked.” Shayne gently massaged Damien’s bicep. “What’s up, man?”  
Damien sighed and struggled to pull himself into a seated position. He rubbed his face and replied, “I don’t know, dude, I just woke up feeling like total shit.”  
Shayne’s face softened. He put his hand on Damien’s knee and gazed into Damien’s eyes. “I understand. Do you wanna take the day off and just hang in the hotel room today?”  
Damien smiled softly and shook his head. “How pathetic is it when you have to take a break from your vacation?” He looked down, tears threatening their way out.  
“Hey, nuh-uh, you are not pathetic, Dames.” Shayne gently but determinedly pushed Damien’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “You are so strong, fighting a mental illness everyday. You persevere through your mind’s best efforts to kill you from the inside. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and don’t you forget it.” There were now tears in Shayne’s eyes as well.  
Damien forced the painful lump in his throat down as he stared into Shayne’s watery eyes. “Thank you, man. That actually means a lot.” He chuckled as tears spilled down his cheeks.  
“You mean a lot, Damien. To me.” Tears raced down Shayne’s face.  
That was it. Damien let out shuddering sobs that shook his entire body. He pulled Shayne into a tight hug, and Shayne squeezed him back. The two sat like this for a while, crying and letting go of all the negative thoughts that had tortured them for some time.  
Finally, Shayne pulled away and looked Damien in the eye. “Do you want me to go buy some playing cards and snacks or something like that?”  
Damien giggled. “You know me too well, Shayne.”  
Shayne beamed and quickly wiped away the wetness on his face, before climbing out of the bed and throwing on a jacket. As he left, he turned back to Damien. “Take care of yourself, bud. I’ll be right back.”  
Damien smiled, and he didn’t stop.


	8. Inti Punku

On the bus to Machu Picchu, Shayne and Damien could hardly tear their eyes away from the view. It was obvious that the place was one of the wonders of the world. From the road on the hillside, the lush green hills seemed to be infinitely tall, falling forever into a bottomless pit. Clouds carefully brushed the tops of the hills.  
On the bus to Machu Picchu, Shayne and Damien could hardly tear their eyes away from each other, of course when the other wasn’t looking. It was obvious that the two men were falling in love, and also hopelessly clueless that the other liked them. From the other seats on the bus, passengers saw them as soulmates, in the way they looked at each other and their body language, leaning into the other. Damien carefully brushed a piece of hair out of Shayne’s face. 

—

Damien and Shayne had decided, after arriving at Machu Picchu, to hike to Inti Punku, the Sun Gate; Inti Punku, also known as Puerta del Sol, had been the main entrance into Machu Picchu from the near city of Cuzco and also a temple to the sun god, Inti. The hike was incredibly strenuous, a steep uphill climb, but when the two reached the top, they— after catching their breath— wanted to explore. They climbed onto one of the stair-like platforms by the ancient temple and walked toward the wooded area at the end. There they found a cave-like clearing with a large stack of rocks and an opening at the top. They climbed to the top to find a small overgrown trail. Obviously, they followed it, having not been expecting to find anything this exciting.  
They came to a fork in the trail, and Damien led them right. The trail became steep, but shortly after, the foliage opened up to a small overhang above the temple, looking over the landscape. They sat side by side on the overhang and admired the scenery.  
“I know this sounds cheesy, but I feel like I can really see for miles,” Shayne marveled, scanning the hills.  
“Absolutely, and it’s gorgeous.” Damien rested back on his palms, one of them just happening to go behind Shayne, causing Damien to lean into the man.  
They sat like this for a bit, before deciding to check out the left trail. This trail was much longer and winding, and upon finally reaching the end, Damien and Shayne found themselves atop a massive rock, and after carefully climbing down the side, they found themselves on a stair-like platform much like the others, except that it was unreachable besides from the back trail. From here, Shayne and Damien had a view of the natural landscape and also the temple. They sat at the edge and watched a man who was demonstrating a traditional ritual. They observed as he took three coca leaves in his hands and presented them to the sky, before gently laying them in a natural cubby in the hill, therefore dedicating them to Pachamama, the mother of the earth.  
Damien then moved his gaze to Shayne, who had been studying the Peruano’s movements. Damien chuckled at Shayne’s devotion to learning. He then took in Shayne’s face, every little movement and expression he made and all the beautiful details. He must have been staring for a while, because Shayne laughed and then asked,  
“Like what you see?”  
Damien flushed bright red and quickly shot his gaze to the scene, as Shayne giggled.  
Shayne felt flattered to have caught Damien staring at him. He couldn’t help but hopefully wonder if Damien could have been admiring him, but he figured that he had probably just had something on his face. He wiped his cheek self consciously, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weirdly educational, but a little bit of learning never hurts, I guess. :) Also, the back trail is 100% percent real! I stumbled across it when I climbed Inti Punku. ¡Feliz Día de Independencia de Perú!


	9. Reborn

“Can you believe we leave Perú tomorrow?” Damien questioned Shayne as they bobbed along in the bus.  
“Absolutely not,” Shayne replied, “It feels like we’ve been here three days, not ten.”  
“I know, right?” Damien suddenly felt guilty and stared at his feet. “Sorry I kind of wasted a whole day just because I felt bad,” referring to the day that he and Shayne stayed in the hotel all day because Damien’s depression got really bad.  
“No, don’t be sorry!” Shayne comforted his friend and put his hand on Damien’s shoulder. “You can’t control that. Besides, we still had fun playing cards and hanging out.”  
Damien chuckled and glanced into Shayne’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah we did.”  
The two chatted during the rest of the ride, Damien pointing out a llama farm as they passed and reminding Shayne of their own visit to a llama farm, where Damien pet the llamas and Shayne nervously watched from a distance.  
Once they finally arrived at Sacsayhuaman, they, predictably, joked about the name, which sounded very similar to “sexy woman” when pronounced correctly. They were instructed by someone who worked at the ruins as to where to go and the history of the place. Shayne and Damien were led to the opening of a tunnel.  
The chincana, as their new guide informed them, was of much importance to the people who had once lived at Sacsayhuaman. Upon turning 12, a boy would travel through the chincana to signify being reborn as a man. Also, when a man became chief, he would also be reborn through the chincana as the new leader. This specific tunnel was used for this ritual as it was small and completely dark, bearing a resemblance to the womb.  
Damien and Shayne thanked the guide, then prepared to go through the tunnel. As Damien entered, Shayne close behind, he felt a hand slip into his own. He grinned and led Shayne through the long, winding, pitch black tunnel.  
On the other side of the chincana was a large grassy clearing, and on the other side of that were enormous rocks with slide-like divots running down them.  
“We did it, Shayne! We’ve been reborn as men!” Damien turned to Shayne, still holding his hand.  
Shayne laughed. “I can’t believe it! Does this mean I’ll hit puberty soon?” He joked back.  
The two laughed hand in hand, faced toward one another. Gradually, the laughter subsided, and they stared into each other’s eyes.  
“Can I just say something?” Shayne nervously glanced around, suddenly having trouble looking Damien in the eye.  
“What’s up?” Damien replied, a rush of hope surging through him.  
“I— there— there is no one I’d rather be here with than you. You’re the only person I can imagine sharing this experience with. I’m so goddamn lucky to have you here, Damien.”  
“Shayne, I’m the lucky one. I can’t imagine being here without you, and not only because you help translate everything. You’re the best person I’ve ever met.”  
Shayne looked up, directly into Damien’s eyes, warmth radiating from his own. “Do you really mean that, Damien?”  
“I really do, Shayne.” 

—

That night, after returning to the hotel, Damien and Shayne laughed about their dinner.  
“It tasted like chicken and fish had a baby!”  
“I can’t believe we just ate guinea pig.”  
Per Damien’s request— though it was closer to a demand— the two had tried cuy, a common dish in Perú. Upon ordering it, they definitely had not expected to receive an entire cooked guinea pig, head and all.  
“I can’t believe you made me eat that.” Shayne clutched his stomach. Though the taste had not been bad, the thought of what he had eaten was repulsive enough.  
“Just be thankful it wasn’t Rocky Mountain Oysters!” Damien joked, receiving a pillow to the face in response. Damien feigned offense, before swinging a pillow into Shayne’s face.  
“Oh it’s ON!” Shayne proclaimed, and the two slammed each other with pillows until they were completely out of breath from the exercise and laughing.  
Damien and Shayne laid side by side on their bed, enjoying each other’s presence. By this time, it was well past when the two should have been asleep, but they couldn’t care less.  
After a while, Shayne spoke up. “Truth or dare?”  
Damien snorted and looked towards Shayne. “Really?” He laughed.  
“C'mon man, truth or dare?” Shayne persisted.  
“Fine, truth.” Damien turned his head back to the ceiling.  
Shayne paused for a moment, before speaking. “Have you ever liked a guy?”  
Damien felt his heart stop. Had Shayne found out that Damien liked him? He felt his throat tighten, but asked, “Like, had a crush on, liked?”  
“Yeah,” Shayne clarified. He regretted asking the question. That had been much too obvious. Damien would for sure figure out Shayne liked him, and Shayne couldn’t stand to hear that Damien didn’t like him back.  
“Well, actually, yes, I have.”  
This time, it was Shayne’s heart that stopped. Damien liked a guy? Though he told himself it could be any guy, Shayne felt hope rise through him, the possibility that it could be Shayne absolutely overwhelming.  
“Okay, uh, truth or dare?” Damien moved on as quickly as possible, after basically coming out to his best friend.  
Shayne snapped out of his thoughts. “Um, truth.”  
“Have you ever liked a guy?”  
Shayne should have seen this coming. Of course Damien would ask him the same thing back. After all, he had been the one to bring it up. Goddamnit, why had he done that?  
“Yoo hoo! Earth to Shayne!” Damien was waving a hand over Shayne’s unfocused eyes.  
“Sorry!” Shayne refocused on the moment. “I— uh— yes.”  
Smooth.  
Damien turned to Shayne. “Wait, really?” The excitement boiled in his stomach, as the possibility of his feelings toward Shayne being reciprocated rang in his mind.  
“Yeah,” Shayne turned to Damien, sitting up as he did so. “You really have too?”  
“Yup.” Damien sat up as well. “You definitely need to tell me who it is now, being my best friend, and all,” he teased Shayne, who flushed and glanced away.  
“Do I?”  
“Oh most definitely.”  
Shayne chuckled at his friend, before looking back up at him. Damien’s beautiful brown eyes seemed to drown him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
“It’s okay, bud, I won’t judge,” Damien encouraged.  
Shayne smiled softly, then took Damien’s hand.  
Damien glanced down at the two intertwined hands, then back into Shayne’s ocean eyes. This wasn’t real. Was Shayne implying what Damien thought he was?  
“You.”  
One word.  
That’s all it took to change Damien’s life for the better, no, the best.  
He felt his heart flip and his lungs flop and his stomach tie itself into knots. He felt next something he had dreamt about feeling for so long.  
He leaned forward and connected his lips to Shayne’s, gently cupping the blonde’s cheek. Shayne sat shocked at first, before melting into the kiss and running his fingers through Damien’s hair. Damien was hooked on the way their lips moved in sync, a dance that would bring the world to its feet. The two parted for breath, resting their foreheads on the other’s.  
Shayne leaned back, still in shock from what had happened. Damien smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. They stayed like this for a while, before Damien broke the silence.  
“You’ll never guess who I like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. It happened!! The beginning of this chapter was also weirdly educational but... they. freaking. kissed.  
> Also, for those of you who don’t know, Rocky Mountain Oysters are bull testicles.  
> Yeah, people eat that.


	10. Content

Damien looked up from his book at the head on his shoulder. He grinned as Shayne’s beautiful blue eyes stared adoringly back into his own. He watched Shayne’s cheeks glow red as Damien pressed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. Shayne responded by pressing a kiss on Damien’s lips, and giggled as Damien’s entire face seemed to radiate pink.  
These interactions were still so new to the both of them, yet they felt so right. Any onlookers would have guessed that the pair had been together for years. Honeymooners maybe.  
As Shayne gazed up into Damien’s chocolate eyes, the world melted. He intertwined his fingers into Damien’s and nuzzled his head between Damien’s shoulder and neck. He felt Damien rest his head upon Shayne’s, after kissing the top of Shayne’s head. Shayne smiled and closed his eyes. Pure contentment flooded his heart and his body drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short ass last chapter and the fact it has taken years to come out but oh my god. I’ve finished my first ever fic! Thank you so much to everyone who has read it and left kudos and comments! Thanks so so much to warrenxpath for inspiring me to write and being an amazing human being.


End file.
